


[Podfic] Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, and equally appropriate stocking stuffers, inappropriate gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Wherein it is always advisable to read the fine print; useful gifts are preferable; worse options were considered; technique is important (color, not so much); the favor is returned; and Sherlock Holmes plays matchmaker.For the Seasonal Fucking Cheer Ficathon prompt: Inappropriate gifts: benefits and drawbacks.





	[Podfic] Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tepidspongebath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840374) by [tepidspongebath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath). 



Length: 9:46

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yjpvplfn1b2uvtd/Merry+Christmas%2C+Molly+Hooper.mp3)   
[Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/merry-christmas-molly-hooper)

Pre/Post Music - [We Wish You a Merry Christmas (Instrumental Piano)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9xLPjkhjQE) \- Robbins Island Music Group

**Author's Note:**

> 1/365


End file.
